Grimoires, Sigils, Keys, and Other Inventory Items in Vagrant Story
spell (Halte grimoire): maintaining superior range made easy. Ideally it should be a little closer: in this case, the Lizardman would have to extend its head forward to be within the five-unit range of the Rusty Nail]] Vagrant Story relies heavily on usable and often consumable inventory items as part of gameplay. For the majority of Grimoires, there is an item with the same effect, such as the Eye of Argon that reveals traps in the same way as the Eureka spell, or the Angelic Paen item that cures Curse just as Blessing does. Items can be accessed either from the main menu, with the Triangle button, or by holding the second left shoulder button (L2) and tapping the Up button on the D-Pad or joystick. Grimoire All spells in Vagrant Story are learned by using them, in the form of Grimoire (meaning Book of Spells) items obtained from Bosses and even regular enemies. Area of effect spells such as Explosion and Meteor will become more powerful as successive Grimoires are consumed. Single-target spell Grimoires will always cast the spell for zero MP, but additional books have no effectafter the spell is learned; no increased damage or range. Grimoires can be retrieved from chests for all but a few spells. Therefore the vast majority of single-target Grimoire drops are only useful to get the spell early. It is not possible to get them that much earlier, in most cases, and in most cases it requires a lot of work. None of these restrictions add to gameplay and there does not seem to be a very good balancing reason for them either. Keys All locked doors are opened with inventory items. Some are held fast with either a normal lock requiring a named Key. This Key must be carried to open the door; if it is put away in a Container, the door cannot be opened. Some Keys can only be obtained in a Second playthrough. * Bronze Key opens doors in areas: Sigils Sigils work on only one door and then crumble to dust. They dissolve the Arcane obstructions created by Sydney and Hardin, constructed of warding spells merged with the more physical presence of ancient Kildean magical script. When the Sigil's counterpart, hidden away by Sydney in the more remote recesses of Leá Monde, is used on the door, both halves of the Sigil vanish, making the door accessible once more. Some Sigils can only be obtained in a New Game Plus. Restoration HP restore, MP restore, RISK reduction, effect negation The Best Drop does not include bosses or other single appearance monsters, nor, obviously, chests Elixir Elixirs and Magical Effects Items are most easily acquired as rewards for progressing in the main storyline, but they are found, at low rates, elsewhere. Snowfly Draughts' drop rate reaches its maximum in Snowfly Forest and enemies that drop them are most common there. Faerie Wings always drop from certain Ichthious. + First playthrough 13/255 Dummies and Minotaur Zombie Category:Lists Category:Items Category:Lists of Items